1. Field
The present invention relates to a tuned interchangeable shuttle board relay. In particular the present invention provides for a tuned interchangeable shuttle relay that simultaneously redirects current flow for multiple signals in a circuit path that transmits either high data rate digitally encoded data or RF/microwave signals.
2. The Related Art
High Fidelity redirection is a problem associated with electronic devices. Frequently, it is necessary for a transmitter of electronically encoded information to have a signal path for individually connecting to a wide variety of different receivers where the individual connection means that the transmission is neither simultaneous nor connected in a ganged manner. Switches and relays, e.g. electronically controlled switches, are typically employed for redirection. As a result of use of signal redirection relay a number of critical electrical measures result including: loss of signal power (either through dissipative loss or reflective loss), repeatability of loss parameters over the lifetime of the redirection relay, low distortion of the signal, and isolation/crosstalk (how much power escapes and bleeds into adjacent signal paths). The critical mechanical measures are the lifetime of the device, physical size, and reparability.
There are three standard prior art techniques for ultra-high performance relays currently being used. The first technique is to employ large coaxial relays. These relays offer an extremely high performance but the physical size is a minimum of 4 sq inches. The second technique utilizes micro-machined switch relays, where the relay alone is as small as 2 mm×3 mm. These devices are very new to the market place and are a miniaturization of established technologies. While they offer performance benefits over previous generation relays, they are still limited in bandwidth. The third technique involves the use of active transistor-based circuitry. This technique offers size and lifetime benefits but results in power loss. Moreover, since the circuit is made from active transistors, it will add a level of distortion, which is usually unacceptable for performance considerations.
None of the aforementioned three prior art methods allow for any level of customization. The coaxial relay requires physical coaxial connectors for its interface. Field servicing requires relay replacement. The micro-machined switch relay must be physically soldered to a board. Field servicing requires desoldering, with no serviceable mechanisms. Neither relay allows for direct integration into the pc board.